Let The Music Heal Your Soul
by Crystalkeeper
Summary: Their family is falling apart, so what will happen when Don brings home a strange mutant girl with a gift for music? read and find out!
1. Who Are You?

**Note: **I do not own the Ninja turtles only in my dreams…but I do own Tamra and the plot! Please read and review and tell me if I should continue this story or not.

Chapter 1: Who Are You?

Don's POV

It seems as though our family has fallen apart. Not even Master Splinter can keep us together everyone is just fed up. Leo meditates all the time and when he's not doing that he's always fighting with Raph. Raph has picked up a habit of going off with Casey and hitting bars together, and when he is home and even rarer when he's sober he's always fighting with someone. Mikey has buried himself in his comics and video games in a desperate attempt to drown them out, I wonder if Raph and Leo know they are slowly killing him inside? And me? I just lock myself away in my lab or run away to the junk yard, how brotherly is that? Well I just can't handle it anymore…..

Tonight I decided to go to the junk yard again, Leo and Raph were yelling so loud that I couldn't even hear myself think. So here I am sitting in the middle of a pile of junk thinking about what I can to do salvage any part of our family. Suddenly I hear a soft sound, a sad sorrow filled song wafting toward me. The sound of it almost broke my heart it sounded lonely and hurt. Pulling my bo from its holder I crept around the pile of twisted metal the sound was coming from, only I wasn't met with a enemy I was met with a tragic sight. A poor unfortunate girl lay on her side a splintered piece of metal forced through her slender leg. It had gone straight through but was bleeding like crazy, a pool of crimson blood around her staining her remarkable silver hair. "_Silver hair?"_ I thought, "_Well I've seen stranger…"_ . the most remarkable thing about her though was her beautiful blood stained wings. They were spread around her soaking up some of the blood around her. _"What am I doing staring? I need to help her!" _slowly I approached her, then I heard it again that sorrow filled song, she was singing it! Her lips moved slowly and it seemed like her voice was wavering she must be losing to much blood. Gently I picked her up and turned toward the exit of the junk yard, the song slowing as her ice cold body was slowly being warmed by mine.

It took about 10 minutes to get home and by then her face was even paler then before. Rushing into the lair I was met by utter silence, not strange for me so I rushed to the infirmary. I laid her on the spare bed and set to work. First I removed the twisted piece of metal from her leg. Once I did the strangest thing happened the wound healed itself! I stood there in amazement as deep gash closed and left nothing in its wake, not even a scar. "_Oh My God!"_ I could only stare I shook my head to clear it and finally took a good look at her for the first time. She was maybe 15 and paler than rice paper, bright silver hair, elf shaped ears, and her amazing wings. She seemed to be wearing a white jump suit of some sort but it was severely stained with dark crimson blood. I sat next to her and put my head in my hands, what was I going to tell my brothers? Oh hey guys I found this chick laying in the junk yard so I decided to bring her home hope you don't mind! Ya right. I lifted my head and found myself face to face with a pair of shocking, crystal clear blue eyes.

" Hi" she spoke

" Uh…Hi?" I was totally not prepared for this! She was awake but she didn't seem scared, she seemed…relived.

" Um…what's your name?" I asked curiously

" My name is Tamra…who are you?"

Okay! Should I continue this story or not??? I'll only continue if I get some reviews, positive reviews though.


	2. My Side

**Note: **I still don't own the Ninja turtles so don't sue me please, but I do own Tamra and the plot still! Please read and review! Thoughts are in italics.

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: My Side**

**Tamras POV**

" Drip….Drip….Drip" god that sound. I don't know how long I've been here but it seems like forever since I was brought into existence.

" Drip…Drip…Drip" why won't it go away!! I turned away from the sound but it didn't do anything. It doesn't matter though cause I am leaving, by force if it comes to that. How you say? How am I going to get off the table I am strapped to? How am I going to get out of this insane place? Simple. I am going to make them let me go.

Finally they come back, they file in like the finks they are. The game begins again, but this time I am going to win not them. The straps loosen, they think I am to weak to get up those naïve fools. Okay its time, my time I will be free I will soar the skies like I have always dreamed! They loom over my body the closest one, the pale one is my target he's the one that will pay. With practiced speed I used my wings to heave my body off the table, flip over in the air, grab my target and pull him back towards my chest.

" STOP " is all they can say before I send him flying into a wall and spread my sizable wings, ready to take off. I look wildly around looking for a way to get out when I happen to look up. There it is, my escape the perfect way to leave this god forsaken place. I flew straight up and through the sky light above the table I had laid on for what seemed like ages. Suddenly it seemed like everything was in slow motion. I crashed through the glass, shards of it snowed down on me peppering everything below me. I turned my head to give one last look at my hell before I ascended into the bright heaven in front of me and I saw him, the one I had flung and he was not happy. Grabbing a piece of the metal frame that had come down with the window he hurled it straight at me and unfortunately I wasn't fast enough. I screamed as the twisted metal forced itself into my leg throwing me off balance. I managed to get out of the building and a little ways to the south of the building when the loss of blood got to me. I spiraled down until I landed in what seemed like a pile of rubbish. I was so weak and my leg felt like a million knives had been forced into it I did the only thing I could, I started to sing as I dozed in a pool of my own crimson blood.

I don't know how long I laid there coming in and out of conciseness cooing the same song over and over. Why was I born? What …is my purpose? Do I even exist anymore? These were the only things that floated through my head, I looked back on my life. The freedom of being…something before the pain of being this…what am I? I am different is all they told me, who else is out there? I tried to move but found the pain to much the blood still pooling around me. A few tears fell from my eyes mixing with the blood, turning it a lighter shade of red. Am I alone? Is no one else like me? A few more tears fell. I began to coo again unaware of how exposed I was, alone in a strange place with no one understanding who or what I am even though I don't know either. I think I am repeating my thoughts great. I am going to die I know I am but…I am scared I can't even move…finally everything turns dark…but I still continue to sing.

Suddenly I feel warmth, something I crave in my cold existence, I am moving I think being carried away by someone or something. I don't care though maybe they will end my painful existence for me…then everything goes dark again. Now I feel strong again, the pain is gone and my head is clear. I open my eyes and see a figure sitting next to the bed I am laying in…so I decide to find out where I am and who it is.

"Hi" I say but I am not sure if he will hear me so I am right in front of his face. He looks up and looks really confused, his dark brown eyes staring into my eyes.

" Uh…hi?" he said back

" What's your name?" he asked curiously

I was so relived! He seemed nice and I was pretty sure he was the one that pulled the metal out of my leg so it would heal, it always works that way if someone else pulls the object out. I decided to answer his question

" My name is Tamra…who are you?" I really wanted to know the name of the…what a minute! He's not a person he looks like…a turtle! There are people like me out there I knew I wasn't the only one!

" Mine is Donatello, your not shocked about my appearance?" he asked

" No! I am so happy to know there are others like me!" I said excitedly

He gave me a warm smile and help out a hand to me to help me off the bed then he led me through their home and to the kitchen. I sat in one of the chairs and looked around wondrously, it was amazing to be able to move around and have this much choice!

" So…do you want something to eat?" Donatello questioned

" Sure I'm not to picky, so anything is good." I answered distractedly I really wanted to explore more but thought I had better stay with my host.

" Okay how about some pizza?" Donatello suggested.

" What is that Donatello?" I had never heard of that before.

" You can just call me Donnie and you have never heard of pizza?" he seemed a little weirded out by this.

" No…there is lots I don't know" I added sadly he took my hand after I said this

" Well then lets get you some right now! We'll get you up to speed on junk food then how about you tell me your story?" Donnie asked sweetly.

" Okay…" I didn't really want to think about where I had come from but he was being so sweet and I felt completely safe with him.

" So where does pizza come from?" he smiled and led me out of the kitchen and into the living room where he picked up the phone. I had seen a phone before at least, THEY liked to order punishments when I was bad over them.

" Hi I would like 2 pepperoni pizza's with extra cheese for delivery to 4360 33 Ave, okay 1 hour? Thanks" then he hung up.

" Well it's going to take awhile for the pizza to come so why don't you tell me your story?" he gave me another of those heart melting smiles and I could not resist.

" Well it started when they took me from…somewhere and changed me, changed me into this"

----------------------------------------

Well what do you think of this chapter? I backtracked a little bit to tell Tamra's side of the story so please review, if I don't get positive reviews I don't update. Thanks!


	3. Meet My Family

**Note:** despite what I dream I still do not own the TMNT, plots mine though! Please read and review!

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

**Meet My Family**

**Tamra's POV**

"It all started when they changed me…I'm not sure what I was before but I remember things…strange things." I whispered

I was afraid he would reject me and throw me away like THEY used to pretend to do.

"What do you remember?" Donnie asked gently.

I loved the sound of his voice, so gentle and sweet as honey. This was the one of the things I had dreamed of, being cared about. His question caused me to pause and think for a bit, what did I remember?

"Well I remember being the sky…being free" I murmured.

Free…something I used to only daydream of and now it was mine, mine forever. I was not going to let it go. Donnie smiled at me it was like he had a way of just knowing, I didn't even have to say anything.

"Anything else? What about where you came from and why you were in the dump?" he asked persuadably.

The thoughts of those horrid people suddenly flooded my mind, overwhelming my senses and I couldn't stop my tears. They flowed down my pale cheeks like a river of silver. Donnie looked at me alarmed at first then did the most wondrous thing. He scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms gently around me, holding me close. We sat there for what seemed like hours before I could calm down, I snuggled into his plastron and then looked up into his face before I sat up.

"Okay I'm ready to talk now." was all I said

"I'm ready to listen" he said

And I began my tale.

We sat for at least two hours me explaining my life to him and he explained his life to me. His life sounded amazing brothers, a father, friends…it was something he said I could have too! I was on cloud nine nothing could bring me down but then Donnie's little brother came home and things got better.

"Donnie? You home bro'?" asked a happy voice.

I looked around in a panic looking for a place to hide when Donnie stopped me.

"It's okay Tamra it's only my brother Mikey, Ya I'm in the living room!" he called out to the strange voice.

I looked over to the door and in walked this so called Mikey. He had the same brown eyes as Donnie but they were a little darker with a spark of laughter behind them, not the calm stare of Donnie. A bright orange bandana was tied around his head and he carried a set of nunchaku's in his belt. Still kind of nervous I scooted close to Donnie and threw my arms around him in response he gently put his arms around me, I turned my face to his plastron and prepared to be ripped away from my new freedom.

"Whoa Dude! Who's the girl?" Mikey asked curiously.

"Mikey! Quiet you're scaring her! It's okay Tamra he won't hurt you I promise" Donnie cooed.

"Promise?" I asked carefully.

"Promise" It was all I needed to hear.

I turned back to Mikey and looked at him, he stared back at me too. Suddenly I felt the need to go over to him so I left the safety of Donnie, stood up and walked to him. He looked at me, smiled and opened his arms in a comical fashion.

"Well my names Mikey" he said with a smile.

I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace

"Can I be part of your family?" I uttered

Both Mikey and Donnie looked shocked at this statement and Mikey looked up at Donnie for an answer. I felt childish right then, not knowing what to do next so I waited for one of them to answer my question. It seemed like forever until Donnie stood up and came over to me, gently prying me off of Mikey.

"I think it can be arranged for you to stay here, we can't just let you wander around on your own can we?" he answered

"But I can't be a part of your family…?" I asked quietly trying to keep my tears at bay.

I looked up and both Mikey and Donnie looked devastated that they had brought me to tears. Instantly I found myself in their embraces my tears dried and I relaxed into the hug.

"Donnie can't we just like, adopt her as a sister or something?" asked Mikey softly.

"You know what? Why not! We can have our own family if ours is going to ignore us!" Donnie exclaimed.

I looked up curious, what did he mean ignore? His family sounded perfect and magical something I had only dreamed of. Then it hit me he wanted me in his family and Mikey too! They still had their arms around me so I sunk into the embrace completely happy. Then suddenly I heard someone stumble in the door followed by a voice yelling out things that sounded angry.

"GOD RAPH WHY MUST YOU DO THIS! EVERYNIGHT YOU GO AND DRINK YOUR SELF STUPID AND THEN EXPECT US TO LOOK AFTER YOU? WELL GUESS WHAT ITS OVER NOW!" the strange voice boomed in my ears.

I stiffened in Donnie's and Mikey's arms and they let out a sigh of frustration towards the voices, one of which was yelling gibberish back to the booming voice from before. Both Donnie and Mikey let go and asked me to follow them into the lairs entrance where the yelling was coming from. There in the middle the entrance were two more turtles one with two swords on his back and a bright blue mask around his angered eyes. The other had what looked like forks in his belt and a red mask tied around his cloudy eyes. Suddenly the computer part of my brain supplied the words I need: katana and sai, well that's handy to know. Both of them looked like they wanted to kill each other but before they could Donnie stepped in between them.

"Guys! Stop it right now! What is master Splinter going to say?" yelled Donnie.

"Well Donatello why don't I just tell you know?" a calm voice said from behind me.

I spun around to find myself face to face with a giant rat and my first reaction? Scream like a little girl and jump towards Mikey hiding in his arms. It wasn't his appearance that scared me so much, it was a fiery look in his eyes…eyes that pierced the soul.

"Oh Man…." was all I heard Mikey say.

--------------------------------------------------------

Well I guess some people have actually read this story! Yay I'm happy! Please review cause if you review I post new chapters!!


End file.
